


Raw Romance

by the7thmauser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Underage Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7thmauser/pseuds/the7thmauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by dreadlion on Tumblr's high school AU, and this came out. Rated mature for later chapters.

The party was in full swing by the time the Winchester brothers pulled up. Loud music blared from the house as Dean shut off the Impala's engine.   
"I'm going to find Cas," Dean said, giving a side glance to Sam. "Just stay out of the way and don't get yourself in trouble. Dad would have a fit if he found out I brought you along."  
"I got it, Dean," Sam said, rolling his eyes. He wasn't a baby. He was sixteen, for crying out loud.  
"And for the love of god, stay away from that Gabriel Novak. He's a druggie and a slut."  
Sam glared at Dean for the "slut" reference.   
"Gabe's not a slut, he's just...experienced," he said, giving Dean a sulky look.   
"He's a slut and probably diseased," Dean shot back. "And he's a lowlife. I don't want my brother with a lowlife."  
Sam wanted to snap back a response, but swallowed it. 

Dean got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Sam unfolded his long body and did the same, following behind his brother. 

Most of the people going to the party were seniors, which meant Sam didn't know most of them. About the only one he recognized was Gabe, and that was more because of the crowd around him. Gabe always had a crowd around him. Dean did have a point that Gabriel Novak had alot of sex, but Sam didn't see him as a slut.  
Currently Gabe was kissing on a beefy football player, who was all but mauling him in return. The senior's leg was wrapped around the football player's waist, flip flop hanging off his foot. Sam was pretty sure they'd start fucking right there on the couch if given enough time. The short senior already had a red, plastic cup in his hand and from the volume of his voice, he was pretty smashed already.

Sam didn't know why he felt so jealous whenever someone else was near Gabe, but he felt his stomach turn at the sight of the jock all over the short senior. It wasn't like Gabe was his. Gabe didn't even know he existed. But still, it hurt when he saw Gabe being intimate with someone else.  
He wandered around for awhile, bumping into couples making out, walking in on a couple fucking and generally being bored. He got a cup of beer, but it was the cheap kind he didn't much like. Dean didn't know it, but he'd snuck some of the good stuff John kept around. John would have whupped his ass if he'd known his youngest had gotten into the good stuff.

Sam cycled through the house and found himself back in the living room. Gabe was still sprawled out on the couch, one leg flung over the back of couch, the other hanging off the couch. His crotch was on prominant display. Gabe himself looked blasted out of his mind.   
Sam hesitated. Gabe didn't seem to mind people macking on him or kissing him, even if they didn't know him. This was his chance to have a make-out session with his crush. It might be his only chance, but at the same time, Sam wasn't sure. Gabe looked really out of it.   
"Sammich!" Gabe all but shouted. "How ya doin'? How's that brother of yours...Dean is it? The one that doesn't like me?"  
Sam gave him a half smile, sitting at the end of the couch.   
"C'mere," Gabe said, beckoning him down. "I know you wanna make out with me."  
Sam lit up, but then realized that just about everyone used Gabe as make-out material.   
"C'mon, you giant moose," Gabe said, pulling Sam down to his level.   
He pulled Sam into an embrace, wrapping the leg that had been thrown over the back of the couch around the tall youth's waist. The senior's breath was boozy as he pulled Sam into a kiss. 

Gabe's kisses were frantic and needy, but petered out after a little bit. Sam's were more gentle and loving. When Gabe stopped responding, Sam looked into his eyes. The senior was all but unconscious from all the alcohol, and whatever else he'd had consumed. Had Sam been anyone else, he would have kept going, but seeing Gabe this vulnerable didn't set well with him. A fiercely protective side of him kicked in as he held Gabe. 

After a little debate, Sam scooped the senior up and carried him to the Impala. It didn't feel right to leave him on that couch vulnerable like that. He wanted to take him somewhere safe, somewhere where he could keep an eye on him until he woke up. 

Sam held Gabe close as he climbed into the Impala, careful not to hit the senior's head on the door frame. He climbed in, sitting sideways in the back seat, his feet pressed up against the wall of the other side. He held Gabe protectively against his chest as the shorter male snored. 

Sam fished out a paperbook he'd thrown in the back seat months ago and read it while Gabe slept. Having Gabe this close to him made him feel good about life. The older male might not be perfect, and his brother may not like him, but he adored Gabe.

What seemed hours later, Gabe finally woke up. He didn't seem to know where he was at first, until he saw Sam's chest.   
"Sammich?" he asked, looking up at Sam with bleary eyes. "That you?"  
"Yeah Gabe, it's me," Sam said, his arms protectively circling around the senior's waist.  
"Where am I?" he asked, glancing around at his surroundings.  
"My brother's Impala," he said, still holding the older boy protectively. "You were drunk and barely awake. Didn't want to leave you in there. Somebody might of..."  
He didn't finish the sentence. The thought of what some of those guys could have done to Gabe made him cringe.  
"Raped me?" Gabe asked, a harsh note to his voice.  
"Yeah," Sam said, voice quiet.   
"Too late, Sammich," Gabe said, his voice harsh, but with a sadness to it. "It's already been done."  
Sam felt horror curl in his stomach.   
"Gabe.."   
"It's done, Sammich. Done and over with. Nothing that can be done about it," Gabe said, more pain in his voice this time.   
"Gabe, you didn't deserve that," Sam said, holding him tight.   
"Didn't I?" Gabe asked. "Sammich, I'm damaged goods. Have been for a long time. What does it matter if someone takes a little from me? I'm just a slut, after all."   
"Gabe, don't say that, please," Sam said, tears forming in his eyes. He hugged Gabe tightly.   
"Why not? It's true," Gabe said, more hurt and pain in his voice. "That's how everyone sees me. All anyone wants from me is my dick or my ass. Tell me your brother didn't tell you I was a slut and warned you away from me."  
"He did, but I don't care," Sam said, hugging him tighter.   
Gabe went quiet at that. 

"Thanks for caring," Gabe said after a bit. "Doubt anyone would have pulled me outta there and brought me someplace safe to sleep off my binge. I owe ya one. Anytime you want a freebie, just hit me up."  
"Freebie?" Sam asked, looking confused.  
"Sex, Sammich. I know you want to. Why else would you have been making out with me?"  
Gabe said it so casually it made Sam cringe.  
"Gabe, I don't want just sex from you. I want you."

"Me?" Gabe asked, looking shocked. "No one wants me. They just want the goods."  
"I want you, Gabe," Sam said. "I've had a crush on you since I got into highschool."  
He blushed hard as he said that.   
"That long?" Gabe said, still looking shocked.   
"Yeah, that long," he said. "Just..didn't think you'd want me. I'm not experienced like you are, and well, kinda boring. Didn't know you even knew my name til tonight."  
"Sammich, you're anything but boring," Gabe said, his voice gentle now. "Truth be told, I've had my eye on you, too. Just didn't think you'd want the school whore."  
Sam lit up at that, hugging the senior tighter. 

"Soo, want to make out?" Gabe asked, a naughty glint in his eye.   
Sam blushed, then nodded.   
"Don't worry, I'll lead. You just follow," Gabe said, stroking the younger man's hair. "I'll make it the best you have ever had."  
Sam blushed even harder, gulping. But he nodded to the proposal. He'd been waiting a long time for this, he wasn't going to let his nerves make him chicken out.   
Gabe's kisses were more gentle and sensual than they had been on the couch. He took his time to make the experience a hot, sexy one for Sam. He managed to drag some rather impressive noises from the younger Winchester. When they were done, both were breathless. 

"Was that good for you?" Gabe asked, nuzzling at Sam.   
"That's the best make out session I've ever had," Sam said, breathless. He hugged the senior tight.   
"Can we..you know, do it again, sometime?"  
"Sammich, you hold me again like you're holding me now, you can have anything you want. I can't remember a time when someone's actually held me while we made out. Or listen to me. No one ever listens to me."

A car door opened and Dean's head appeared behind the seat.  
"What the hell is he doing in here?" he demanded.  
"Hello Winchester," Gabe said, not at all sorry that he was sprawled over the younger Winchester.  
Dean didn't dignify him with an answer.  
"Dean, he's fine. And he's with me," Sam said, giving his brother a pleading look. "He's not a bad guy. And I like him. Alot."  
Dean rolled his eyes. "If dad finds out you're dating the school slut, he's gonna flip out."  
"Oh like I haven't heard that one before," Gabe said, giving Dean a glare.   
"You give my brother diseases, or whore him out to the school, I swear to god I'll kill you."  
Gabe bristled.   
"You're brother's the only one in that crappy school that cares about me. I'm not about to hurt him," he snapped back.  
"You make sure that diseased dick of yours is covered up before it goes anywhere near my brother," Dean said, his tone still warning.  
"Fuck off, Winchester," Gabe growled, getting angry now.

"Dean, please," Sam pleaded. "He's not diseased, he's not going to hurt me, and I know about condoms."  
Dean still glared at Gabe, but reversed and sank down in the seat. The other door opened and Cas' head appeared behind the passenger seat.   
"Sam, get up front. We're bringing Cas home. Tell your skank boyfriend goodbye."  
"I was hoping we could bring Gabe back to his place."  
Dean glared at him from the rearview mirror.   
"This time, and only this time," he said. "Get up front. Gotta drop Cas off first."

Gabe reluctantly untangled himself from Sam, allowing the younger Winchester to crawl out of the back. Cas took his place in the backseat, while Sam took the front passenger side. Neither Cas nor Gabe spoke on the ride to Cas' place. Dean refused to speak to Sam after they dropped Gabe off. 

"Dean, he's not a bad guy," Sam said, breaking the silence.   
"I accepted the fact that you're gay, Sammy, but out of all the guys in school, why the fuck did you pick him?"  
"You're gay, too," Sam pointed out, pouting.  
"I'm bi, there's a difference," Dean said. "Why him?"  
"He's different," Sam said. "And funny. He's got a weird sense of humor. And some of his art is cool. And he can cook."  
"That guy can cook?" Dean asked, a grudging admiration in his voice. "Well, maybe he can get you to eat more. You're too skinny."  
Sam gave his brother a bitchface, but didn't persue it.

"Don't tell dad you're going out with him," Dean said after a bit. "He's ok with Cas, but I know he doesn't like Gabe. Gabe's got a reputation and you know how protective dad is of you."  
"Too protective," Sam grumbled.   
"He lost mom and he nearly lost you. I don't blame him for being protective."  
"Just wish he'd let me make my own decisions. Like about Gabe."  
Dean made a face.   
"He's not going to let you make your own decisions if he sees your obviously making the wrong one. Let's not talk about this anymore. Just don't be bringing him around the house."  
Sam sat in sullen silence.


End file.
